


Wait A While

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Protective Peter, Stiles is Peter's Mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale was resigned to wait for her; he was resigned to the long wait that might never give him what his heart desired so greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait A While

**Author's Note:**

> So another 15 minutes fic which probably sucks because I’m in a deep slump. So I lost a bet to my friends because of a tiny little country that refuses to do my biding . I’ll stop ranting, and just tell you that I’ve been asked to write a fem Stiles stories, I was told to use Peter and Stiles and to use words Delicious and Enticing, pepper and best man, high school and treasures. And this is all I came up with it’s terrible I know, but I’ve been going through a lot of tuff-stuff lately and my heart and mind aren’t really in to anything right now… except for the cup of tea and triple chocolate cake my friends bought me.

 

 

Her scent was delicious and enticing, it was her scent that had drawn Peter in like a sirens song; she’d bewitched him long before he laid his eyes on her fragile form. He’d had plenty of lovers in his life, female and male, but none of them had drawn him in as perfectly as Stiles had done. Even when his mind had been claimed by madness, even when he stalked her with a hunger the werewolf hadn’t felt in years, and even when he watched Stiles while she slept alone in a house that reeked of sorrow there was not a single part of the Alpha that wanted to harm the young lady that had been running around the woods with the boy that carried her scent almost as if she was a part of him, it was partly due to the scent that drove Peter to change the young male; Peter would be telling tales if he said that forcing the bite on the Scott McCall did not make his wolf and him hopeful that they could draw the young Stilinski girl into Peter’s pack, he would be a liar if he said he’d not been prepared to use his Alpha power to ensure that young McCall would never overstep the boundaries of friendship. 

 

Yes, Peter had already as an Alpha held great desires for the young lady who refused to give in to her fears even when others would, a desire that only grew when Stiles Stilinski managed to lock him inside the school and then when all of her instincts were telling her to run she stared straight into his glowing red eyes; she was brave beyond reason and loyal to a fault. She was remarkable.

 

Offering her the bite was not a hardship, there was nothing about offering the bite to her that felt wrong to the Alpha, it felt right and perfect even if she declined his offer; if she had been anyone else then Peter would have given them the bite in order to show his superiority, but Stiles wasn’t just anyone. She was superior to everyone.

 

And when she then orchestrated his death there was not a single part of Peter that wanted to harm her, not an inkling of want to see her suffer which he did feel towards his Beta and nephew, there was not a hint of desire to have her join him in the afterlife because he did not believe in it. Instead his last thought was as the life drained out of him was returning to her in one way or another. Peter could not leave the perfection that was Stiles Stilinski in a world of fools. 

 

It was while he lay in a state of being gone from the world of the living without fully being dead that his wolf finally revealed what the young lady with both the looks and intelligence to make any man of wisdom and pulse desire her was to them, and although Peter had already while alive and trying to rid the world of the Argents suspected that the girl with skin pale as the moon and eyes that were full of intellect and innocence might be something more than a fleeting source of interest and desire for him, it was still a pleasant surprise to hear the wolf confirm it; young Stiles Stilinski was his one true mate, she was something only fairytales spoke about. She was unique and something sacred. 

 

Using Lydia Martin the girl Stiles fancied felt almost like a form of infidelity, each touch and embrace felt like a dagger in his heart, but without young Miss Martin Peter could not return and so he was unfaithful to his mate as much as he needed to be. Of course Peter was not oblivious to the fact that his mate might not be all that happy to see him, the thread or chain that had Peter tied to Stiles could not be felt by the human which gave her a freedom Peter did not have; finding your mate, speaking to them and touching them forged the bond so tightly around Peter’s withered heart that he would no longer be able to give himself in any shape or form to another person, she could deny him without consequence or pain while he could not. 

 

Peter’s wolf wanted to claim their beautiful mate the moment they returned, but of course that would not due as she would hate them for it, she would be trapped with Peter because of the bond mating and claiming her would create but she would hate him. And Peter did not want her to spend the rest of her life loathing him; Peter did not want her to spread her legs because she felt she had to because of the primitive nature of their bond. No, Peter wanted her love and devotion before their mating and before he claimed her for all eternity, and so Peter forced down the beast inside him and did his best to slowly convince his young love that he could be so much more than just the insane uncle of Derek Hale. 

 

It was by the force of will, the desire to have her love and trust him that held Peter in line whenever he saw the hint of affection his mate showed towards the other males and females of their pack. It took every part of Peter’s self-control not to kill his nephew or the Beta Isaac when he sensed his mate’s attraction towards either werewolf. 

 

To keep his sanity, his jealousy, in control Peter focused on keeping his mate safe and alive for if she be dead then all hope of happiness was lost. 

 

But no matter how much Peter tried to protect his lovely mate she continued to get herself into dangerous situations and the worst of them was the Nogitsune, a creature so foul had no place inside his mate, but like the perfect female she was Stiles survived the possession although it did dim some of the brightness of her spirit which was a shame. Peter would never admit not even under torture that it was nearly losing his beautiful princess that finally drove him to keep a very sharp eye on young Stiles Stilinski, he would sit outside her window or sneak into her room and watch her sleep; wishing he could lay in bed with her, breathe in her scent and touch the long lean figure. Peter would watch her from a distance while she was at school or doing the weekly shopping, he would follow her to make sure no one would take advantage of her or harm her in any other way.

 

When Stiles ran away to college Peter felt such incredible pain in his heart that he wished for death, the cruel agony did not end until he abandoned Beacon Hills for New Haven Connecticut because his mate had chosen Yale no less to continue her education after Beacon Hills High School. Yale had been Stiles choice due to the extensive offering of the educational establishment, the offer was the soul-reason why she chose Yale although she had wished to follow in her mother’s footsteps but Berkley gave the poorest of deals perhaps expecting their history with Claudia Stilinski and John Stilinski to be enough as Stiles had happily told them all about the lovely little stories her mother and father had told her about their years at Berkeley; but due to the financial strain Berkley would have placed on the two remaining Stilinski’s Stiles chose Yale. 

 

Of course Peter had suggested that he and Derek should help pay for her education considering she was pack after all, even if Derek was no longer an Alpha, she had refused it because she had too much pride to take anything form her Sourwolf and Zombiewolf. 

 

Peter Hale had no difficulty in getting a pleasant apartment near the campus, and even less of a challenge was to get his foot in the door of the university so he could continue watching his mate who at first seemed enraged by his sudden appearance but soon she let the rage die down and chose to spend most of her free time in the library where Peter worked; he would often sneak her some Reese’s’ little treats and coffee, and the daily sandwich he would make for her and the delightful little desert he could bring to the library without spilling something all over the place. When she fell ill with a cold he would insist she come and stay at his apartment so that he could care for her, which she did after the first lunge infection that came when she did not take care of herself properly, by her third year at Yale she moved in with Peter only after he agreed to let her help pay the rent and placed a lock on her bedroom door; she obviously did not entirely trust him. And still just having her as a roommate was enough to make Peter feel like he was the Alpha of the world, and of course if a pair of her used underwear went missing from and ended up in his possession who was he to complain?

 

Years passed and soon she graduated with such glorious honors to her name that Peter could not help but feel proud of his mate, he was as proud of her as John Stilinski was as she waved the evidence of her glorious mind and stubborn nature with a wide proud grin on her face robes hiding the figure that should never be hidden by such cheap garments. 

 

It wasn’t much of a surprise to Peter that Stiles chosen to follow in her father’s footsteps considering her nature and mind, although Peter would have preferred Stiles to make a carrier in a less dangerous profession, but he did nothing to stop Stiles not even when she returned to Beacon Hills to work under her father’s command; Peter nearly did put his foot down but in the end he simply followed her back to Beacon Hills and did his best to watch over her. Although Stiles moved back into her childhood home Peter continued to bring her lunch or dinner during every shift she took.He didn’t mind the fact that years passed and there was no great change in their relationship, he could stay satisfied by just spending an hour a day listening to Stiles talk about this and that while hearing her moan with each pieces of food he managed to convince her to eat; he could stay satisfied with the little moments they were able to share such as dancing at Scott and Kira’s wedding where Stiles was the most beautiful best man in her pretty little dress that showed off her lovely legs and the narrowness of her slim body and allowed the fine shape of her shoulder and neck to be enhanced, he took pleasure from each fleeting touch she gave him and gentle kiss on the cheek when he’d swoop in to carry her groceries to her car or brought her something to eat, he ached with want when he watched her holding the little ones Scott and Kira created because he and his wolf wanted Stiles to pepper the round cheeks of their pups with kisses and every time they had to watch another female member of their pack all heavy and round the wolf howled with the need to claim and mate and most of all to breed their mate until she too was heavy with child.

 

When Stiles would go out on dates with other men Peter would stalk both of them and when the moment was right threaten the male or female that dared to try and take what belonged to him, just because Peter wasn’t brave enough to ask for Stiles heart did not give everyone and their cousins the right to move in on Stiles Stilinski. 

 

Peter watched as Stiles flourish, he watched her and loved her from afar until one evening when he had once more chased away another suitor, some cocky ass firefighter who looked like Peter’s nephew, this time Stiles caught him threatening the seemingly fearless man with bodily harm and death; for his troubles Peter got a wolfsbane bullet in the leg which Stiles thankfully removed after shouting at Peter for nearly ten minutes in the back alley of the chines restaurant she had been in with the man who wasn’t even prepared to fight for her, but while she raged on she let the words, `Why can’t you just admit you want me? Are you really that burned up and fucked up that you can’t trust me not to burn your world down? God, you are as bad as Derek.´Before she could finish the following string of angry rants Peter was off of the ground regardless of the pain he was in and pulled her into a heated kiss and a lot of desperate grouping because he had her finally so close he could feel every twitch and move of her hips, and as they rose for air he groaned because he felt such pleasure and pain.

 

`We need – we need to get that bullet out of you – because I’m not going to let you die on me now.´ Stiles said while her forehead rested against his, her hands fisting his leather jacket tightly. 

 

`I trust you, always have.´ Peter said and if she hadn’t been blushing already she would have done then. 

 

It took them years to reach the point where Peter was able to go down on one knee and ask his mate to marry him, it took them years before Stiles walked towards Peter in the same dress her mother had worn on her wedding day, it took them years before Peter woke up one night to the sound of a unfamiliar heartbeat in the silence of their bedroom, he stood up from bed ready to defend his home and mate from this stranger, he did not wake his mate who had done a double shift after already doing a double shift, Peter looked around the room in search of who it could be that dared to trespass on him and his sleeping mate. Then when the wolf zoned in on the tiny heartbeat that came from the same vessel that created the sound Peter had listened too years and years ago while he was a crazed Alpha. The moment he realized what it meant he moved over to the bed, laid his head down on the still flat stomach of his mate just to be sure and the sudden weight against her stomach awakened his mate who ran her fingers through his hair as she asked, `Please tell me this is not a new kink Peter, because I’m too exhausted, let me sleep please.´ 

 

Peter kissed the spot under which his first born was waiting to grow, `No more double shift Stiles, no more.´ then he looked into the eyes that were like the color of black coffee in the darkness of their bedroom, and she looked almost annoyed with him but it vanished the moment he told her the wonderful news, `You are pregnant.´

 

It took years before Peter Hale could touch and kiss the round belly of his pregnant mate, before he took away as much of the pain his mate suffered from as she gave birth to their son Laurence John Hale and a few years later their twin daughters Talia Laila Hale and Claudia Luna Hale. It took years before Peter was a stay at home dad who would pack his little treasures into his car and drive his kids to the Station to have lunch with their mama

 

It took years before Peter was healed, it took years before Peter Hale was happy again, but in the end it was all worth it.

 


End file.
